Nekomata/Tama
Tama is a friendly Nekomata. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue "Fsss!" "Purrrr..." "Nya!" "Nyayanyanyanyanya..." "Unyaa ♪" "Nya! Nya! Nya!" "Nyaaa ♪" "...Nya?" "Nya! Nya!" Nekomata: "Nya ♪" The Nekomata gave you Youkai Hair! (+1 Youkai Hair) Nekomata: "Nya ♪" The Nekomata gave you 870G! (+ 870G) Nekomata: "Nya ♪" The Nekomata gave you Cat Whiskers! (+1 Cat Whiskers) Nekomata "Nyaaa ♪" She is begging for your dried bonito! (Give 1 Dried Bonito) *Yes - "Purrrr..."(+20 Affinity) *No - "Fsss!" Nekomata: "Nyaaa ♪" She is begging for money! (Give 522G) *Yes - "Purrrr..."(+25 Affinity) *No - "Fsss!" Nekomata "Nyaaa ♪" She is begging for your fish! (Give 1 Fish) *Yes - "Purrrr..."(+30 Affinity) *No - "Fsss!" Nekomata:"............" The Nekomata is looking at the food you have. *Give it to her - **Nekomata: "Nyaaa ♪" **The Nekomata looks pleased! (+10 Affinity) *Don't give it to her - **Nekomata: "Fsss!" **The Nekomata was angered! (-5 Affinity) *Pretend to eat it in front of her - **Nekomata: "......?!?!" **The Nekomata stares at you in disbelief... (-10 Affinity) Nekomata: "Unya!" She appears to be greeting you. What will you do? *Greet her with humans words - **Luka: "Hello." **Tama: "Nyaaa ♪" **The Nekomata acknowledges your greeting... (+10 Affinity) *Greet her like a cat - **Luka: "Meow!" **Tama: "Nya?!" **The Nekomata looks confused... *Don't greet her - **Luka: "............" **Tama: "............" **An awkward air fills the silence... (-5 Affinity) Nekomata: "Nya...!" The Nekomata extends her paw. What will you do?" *Ignore her - **Nekomata: "............" *Hold out your hand - **Nekomata: "Nyaaa ♪" **The Nekomata looks content! (+10 Affinity) *Knock her paw away - **Nekomata: "Fsss!" **The Nekomata was angered! (-5 Affinity) Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Tama: "Unyaaa! ♪" With Pochi: Pochi: "It's a cat!" Tama: "Fsss!!" Pochi: "It's okay, don't be scared..." Tama: "...Nyaa." With Ratty: Tama: "Nyaa. ♪" Ratty: "Waaah! A cat!!" Tama: "Nyaaa. ♪" Ratty: "Heeelp! Don't come any closer!" Sonya: "Hey, no bullying her!" Tama: "...Unyaa?" Sonya: "You have no self-awareness..." With Momen: Momen: "Hyah, it's our natural enemy... the cat!" Tama: "Unyaa!!" Tama leaps at the Ittan-Momen's flickering cloth, playing with it! Momen: "Nooo! Stoop!" Tama: "Nyaa! Nyaaaaa!!" With Santos: Tama: "...Funyaa?!" Santos: "............" Tama: "Fsss!" Santos: "......Nya." Tama: "Nya... nyanya, nyaa?" Santos: "...Nyanya, nya..." Tama: "Unyaaa. ♪" Santos: "Nyaa..." With Konan: Tama: "............" Konan: "Don't get too attached to me, I'm not a cat..." Tama: "Nyaa. ♪" Konan: "Nyaa! ♪" Konan: "Guh, damn it...!" With Knoot: Tama: "...Nya!" Knoot: "Cat, warm..." Tama: "Nyaaa. ♪" Knoot: "Snuggly..." Camp Grandeur Theatre World Gadabout Interactions 1st Action: Tama: "Nyaaa ♪" Tama is smiling! happens 2nd Action: Tama: "Nya! Nya!" Tama is being affectionate towards her enemies! ...But since she was in the middle of battle, she was ignored. happens 3rd Action: Tama: "Fsss!" Tama suddenly became angry! uses Beast Hammer Combo on random enemy 4th Action: Tama: "Nyaaa ♪ Nyaaa ♪" Tama is beckoning for happiness! Items are more likely to be acquired after battle! drop chance increased 5th Action: Tama: "............" Tama caught something in her mouth! Is this a gift...?" Roast Newt Trivia: *Appears to be able to communicate with Santos *Seems to only have 3 talk trees instead of 5+ Category:Animals Category:Monsters Category:Artist: frfr Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 2